Por Trás da Máscara
by Emperor Hades
Summary: As máscaras existem para ocultar as veradades mais profundas de nossas almas. Acreditem, por mais estranhas que elas possam parecer, elas sempre tem uma finalidade.


_Um dia, de tanto falar o contrário, vai que o Kurumada passa aqui em casa e me deixa os direitos autorais... Mas, até isso não acontecer, CDZ não me pertence. _

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. __Tema: Pseudônimos_

**Por Trás da Máscara**

Que mãe jamais daria um nome como aquele a um filho, por mais insana, cruel, desalmada e sabe-se-lá Zeus, Athena e Hades que fosse, não se sabia. Não que fosse um nome ruim, combinava bastante com sua personalidade. De fato, até possuía uma invejável sonoridade no meio de tantos nomes gregos que ele, honestamente, mesmo acostumado com as vogais sonoras do mediterrâneo, não conseguia deixar de repetir com uma tênue estranheza.

Mas, afinal, porque Máscara da Morte?

Tudo bem, ele já havia visto aprendizes molharem as calças quando seu nome era mencionado (o que, embora fosse engraçado, era um tanto repulsivo). Ele gostava do nome. Aliás, gostava muito.

Resolveu perguntar para o Grande Mestre. Afinal, ele já estava no poder a alguns anos, talvez lembrasse de cabeça ou mesmo o autorizasse a consultar os registros antigos. Além do mais, Saga lhe devia por não revelar sua identidade secreta para ninguém, não é?

Decidido, saiu de sua casa e começou a subir as enormes escadarias que o levariam até o templo de Athena. As oito casas que ateve que atravessar não ofereceram resistência alguma, exceto pela de Peixes, onde teve que parar e bater um "papinho de meia hora", sob a ameaça de ser empalado com ramos de rosa selvagem. Disse Afrodite que "Máscara da Morte nunca aparecia", que "Máscara da Morte não se lembrava dos amigos", que "Máscara da Morte era um_ desgraciatto_", que "Máscara da Morte isso", que "Máscara da Morte aquilo"...

Enfim, ele não prestou muita atenção e assim que se viu livre das ameaças de rosas, veneno e espinhos, correu na direção a sala do Mestre. Para encontrar uma porta fechada e meia dúzia de soldados a guardando.

- Me deixem passar. – Disse Máscara da Morte.

- Sentimos muito, senhor Máscara da Morte, mas o Mestre está em meditação e não pode ser incomodado. – disseram eles.

- Saiam da minha frente! – continuou o cavaleiro – Ou vai dizer que querem virar papel de parede na minha casa?

E a situação ia se agravando de tal maneira que o mestre resolveu encerrar a meditação (até porque, não é nada simples tentar meditar ouvindo gritos, ameaças e barulho que parecia de urina pingando no chão).

- Deixem o Máscara da Morte entrar!

E, de novo, aquele nome. Mas que inferno! Por que raios não conseguia se lembrar de onde havia tirado esse apelido? Entrou na sala do Mestre, fazendo gestos obscenos para os guardas.

- Precisava de um favor teu, Sag...

- NÃO FALE ISSO EM VOZ ALTA!! – Disse o Grande Mestre, movendo-se a velocidade da Luz e fechando as portas do salão – Está louco!?

- Ah, desculpe, desculpe – Disse Máscara da Morte, sem parecer nem um pouco preocupado – Esqueci da identidade secreta.

- O que é que você quer?

- Ehm... Precisava olhar os registros dos cavaleiros.

- Pode-se saber o porquê disso?

- Não, não se pode, Saga. – Disse Máscara da Morte, taxativo.

Saga bufou audivelmente para demonstrar que não gostava nem um pouco daquele joguinho de identidades secretas. Mas deu de ombros e acabou permitindo que Máscara da Morte tivesse acesso aos registros dos cavaleiros, localizados convenientemente atrás de uma pequena porta no próprio salão do mestre.

- Lá.

- Obrigado.

E Máscara da Morte abriu a porta discreta (tão discreta que ninguém jamais havia reparado nela, imaginem) para se deparar com uma longa escada em espiral.

Talvez uns dez minutos de descida, mais ou menos, já que ele desceu com vagar, temendo que a escada não fosse lá muito estável. Afinal, era um santuário milenar, escadarias lúgubres não deviam ser consideradas de confiança.

Chegou num arquivo um tanto escuro, iluminado apenas por um sistema de espelhos que deixava apenas uma luminosidade fraca no lugar. Olhou em volta e teve vontade de abrir o Yomotsu. Uma confusão de tomos enormes, pergaminhos, fichas de arquivo e sabe-se lá mais o que estavam empilhados a esmo pelo lugar inteiro.

Mas, já que havia chegado até ali, enfrentado o chá de Afrodite e tudo o mais, resolveu procurar; abriu o arquivo mais próximo e começou a olhar as fichas de dezenas de milhares de cavaleiros, aprendizes e sabe-se lá que pobres diabos.

E foram horas de procura e espirros por entre toneladas de papéis velhos e empoeirados. Até que, eventualmente, a pasta desejada surgiu em suas mãos. Folheou-a rapidamente, passando pelos históricos de treino, pelos depoimentos de seu mestre, pelas descrições de suas habilidades e ataques... até encontrar a sua certidão de nascimento.

Os olhos correram pelo nome dos pais, dos avós, do local de nascimento e da data... até chegar ao... nome.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, um Saga estranhamente sorridente olhava para o Máscara da Morte, que recobrava a consciência.

- Máscara da Morte... Estás bem?

- Não... NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU BEM! – levantou-se, como que impelido por um raio – EU PRECISO QUEIMAR AQUILO!! EU PRECISO...

- Queimar o que, Pepino?

E então Máscara da Morte entendeu o porquê de possuir um apelido tão interessante, formidável, legal, descolado e que jamais seria contestado novamente enquanto vivesse.

_Um nome incomum, mas relativamente conhecido. Procurem Pepino di Capri no Youtube e vão entender._


End file.
